Accused, Captured, deceived
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hermione granger has somehow been accused for the death of two close friends. Not only that is some of the students and staff at Hogwarts are being deceived. Some are captured including the real Hermione granger, but who has her and what do they want?
1. Accused

**Accused, captured and deceived.**

**4:00 am on a wednesday morning.**

I wake up to a scream. Ponder the thought of weather I should go and investigate or not and I quickly decide and end up running outside of the dorms. Straight out of the Gryffindor common room. To see a body lying on the ground. One of my friends...

"Hermione!" I hear somebody call. I turn around and look at who called me.

"Hermione, what happened?"

I stand frozen, Shocked, stunned. I shake my head slowly, trying to force myself not to cry, but it doesn't work. "I...I don't know.." I cry softly. Mcgonagall calls After a while Luna joins us. She asks Luna if she saw anything... Anything at all. Then she turns to me

"Hermione! Tell me what happened at once! You were the first one to get here! Hermione..."

"I, don't know... I didn't see anything... I just got here and... I saw this..."

"well I'm afraid we really have no evidence... , you must come with me.."

I stare at her shocked at the fact she even brought up the fact." You can't possibly believe I did this!"

"Hermione?" Luna calls softly. Looking over at me with sad teary eyes. "Did you really."

"I...I.. Don't understand... Luna, I know you liked him and... Y...you can't believe I did this do you?"I ask, almost crying myself.

"Come along Hermione." Mcgonagall tells me. "It seems that we will have a lot to discuss.

I nod sadly and follow her. "Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To professor Snape."

I want to question her but I keep quiet. We walk down the large winding staircase to the dungeons. Soon afterwards I'm sitting in Snapes office nervously twirling my hair.

"Hand me your wand ." Snape tells me. I wish I could refuse, but he glares at me so I reluctantly hand it over.

I do so, he checks it over with a few spells. "I see you have been lying to us..."

I scowl. "huh? What... Do you mean?" I question.

"According to the tests, it was your wand that killed Mr. Longbotton and we have no other evidence on who might've killed him."

"But! I didn't do it!" I yell. "How could you blame me for all of this!" I finish outraged. "I've never done anything like this, it even close for that matter and now you blame me for the death of my friend!"

"we have no other choice, I'm sorry. "

I turn to Mcgonagall, who shakes her head. "Go pack your things,I will be waiting for you."

I stand stunned. "I can't believe this.." I whisper softly.

I see my friends waiting for me in the distance.

"Harry?" I try to smile.

"Hermione... What happened?"

"I'm think I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"Why!" Harry asks

"It was my wand who killed him. Since there is no other evidence... I guess it was me, I...I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened,..."

"Hermione..." Harry pulls me into a hug. I cry. "I can't leave... What if somebody wanted this. Frame me, they know I'd be expelled and it would be easier to kill me... What if they want to kill me. If it's just one I'm sure I could fight them, but if it's three or four, I don't know if I could do It."

"Then you have to stay here."

"I can't Harry, I was told to pack my things." I throw my arms around him. "Goodbye Harry, Hopefully this problem will be resloved soon and I'll be able to come back"

I leave my friends and walk up to my room. Slowly pack all my belongings When I come out and walk into the common room almost all the gryffindor students are staring at me.

Mcgonagall waits outside for me and I walk alongside her. She leads me to her office.

"Are you sending me home?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "of course not."

I stare at her confused. "Whoever did this Might be targeting you, you will stay here with me in my office until we find a secure location to move you too You have your books and will start on independent studies here until then, Understand?"

"Yes" I nod.

"Good, I will have somebody bring you breakfast." he replies. "until then, you may sit on the couch, or at the desk if you want to read or do schoolwork. There is a bookshelf over there if you would like something new. There is a restroom located just down there, I have some business to attend to, later I shall show you to your living quarters."

After she leaves I take a seat on the couch. What an eventful morning. First I wake up to a scream and next, I find one of my friends lying on the floor dead and now somehow I'm being accused for doing it.

I hear a knock on the door. I slowly go over to open it. "Hermione!" Harry smiles. "McGonagall, told me where you were. She said I could stop by and talk to you for a few minutes."

"Hey.." I reply sadly. "where's... Ron"

Harry doesn't speak a word to me. "Harry, What happened?" I asked. "What happened!" I demand.

"Ron, was found dead about an hour ago in the library." Before I can reply Harry pulls me into a hug, "you're alright." he says softly. I continue to cry softly, speechless. I couldn't manage to speak a word. I let go of Harry when I hear Snapes voice.

" I see that has already told you?" I hear Snapes voice ask.

I turn around and blink twice really fast. But I don't reply to him.

"Hmmm, not speaking are we then."

I stare at him a few moments before I pluck up the courage to actually give him a honest reply."But, I didn't kill anybody. There're my best friends."

"Yes, it does seem that way, but since you seem so clever. You must be able to decieve people."

"I woul never! There is no way I would hurt my friends! Ron loved me! I loved him, how dare you accuse me of this, How dare you accuse me of killing him!" I yell outraged.

"how dare I? It is you that is being accused of these tragedies so I suggest you shut up and leave the matter alone! you just stay out of the way before anybody else gets hurt."

He starts to walk away. Harry stays and talks for a while until he has to leave. I really don't know why all this has been blamed on me. Who cares if I was the first one outside! I heard a scream and went go see if anything was wrong. Maybe not the most safe option...

I slam my fists into the wall "stupid!" I mutter under my breath. "so stupid!"

I hear a knock on the door and open it. Tonks and Moody stand in front of me along with kingsley who follows them as they enter the office. "Hello" I say sweetly.

"Hermione, nice to see you." Tonks smiles "although I do wish it was on differetn circumstances."

"so do I." I nod.

"Hermione, Do you recall seeing anything?" Kingsley asks me.

"No." I shake my head. "I hardly recall anything, except the time... It was around 4:00 am" I say.

They turn to one another. Giving each other nervous looks. "What is it?" I ask

"Nothing you need to be concerned about for now, thank you for your time."

"Thats it?" I reply. "You don't need to ask me anything else?"

"No, not right now, but thank you."

"When I turn back around in the room I sit down on the couch. Everybody should be in somewhere safe now, in their common rooms or something and the independent study books Mcgonagall ordered won't be here until tomorrow.

While wait I have nothing to do except take a private transfiguration lesson after school hours and lucky for me Snape also insists that I take potion classes every night since. 'Im not capable of studying independent potions.'

This is possibly one of the worst things thats happened. Accused of murdering one of my friends, and my boyfriend. Not only that until I'm proven innocent I have to take independent studies along with potions and transfiguration after school and last I can't wander around alone, go to meals with the rest of the school and sleep in the gryffindor common room with the rest of the students. Out of all the things on earth that could happen to me, this just had to be one of them,

Great.


	2. Decieved

**This one is a little shorter , sorry. I lost the original and had to re-write the entire thing. Hope you enjoy the story so far!**

* * *

I walk down the hallway feeling angry,because I now have to take private potions lessons with Snape every night. I walk down a ridiculous amount of stairs and make my way into the potions classroom.

" , glad you could join us." Snape says. I notice three others in the room. Most of who are younger than I am. I don't even know who they are, but i'm sure that I have seen them around the castle a few times. Even they must know what has been going on because when I make eye contact with one of them he looks at me terrified and his friend whispers something in his ear to which her agrees with.

"Please brew the potion on page Two-hundred and nintey six." He tells me in a low voice. I turn around and pick a table then set out my ingridients and begin to brew the potion. "Veritaserm- Forces the drinker to tell the truth" I whisper under my breath I roll my eyes... How appropriate. I begin to brew the potion as Snape hovers over me. "You may go." He says "I will take care of it until you return tomorrow."

I collect my things and leave before he can say anything else to me. I head back up to my McGonagalls office and she is already sitting in her desk when I return. "Hello, , would you care to join me for evening tea?"

"Yeah, sure I will." I reply taking a seat across from here. I sigh heavily. I reluctantly bring the cup of tea to my lips and take a sip.

"Hermione, I'm worried about you. You don't seem well." McGonagall states.

I look around the office trying to avoid any further verbal conversation. When I look back there are tears in my eyes. McGongall comes over to me and puts a hand on my sholder. "Whats wrong Hermione?" She asks sympatheticly. "He's gone" I say softly. "We loved each other..." I close my eyes.

"It's going to be alright."

"It'll never be alright. He's gone, dead and I'll never see him again..." I state getting up table and walking down to the room I was shown to earlier. I'm alone for about two seconds before my proffesor comes walking in.

"Hermione, you have to listen to me. I know you loved him, I really did. But although it may take time you have to accept it."

I turn my head to face her. "It's not all about the fact that he's dead. It's also the fact that even though everybody in the whole school knows that both Ron and Neville are my friends somehow i'm the one who murdered the both of them! It doesn't make any sense who would do something like this?"

She sighs. " please calm down."

"I...I... I can't! I hate this! Don't you understand! I didn't do anything and I surely didn't kill my FRIENDS" I yell. I Hear a knock a on the office door. The both of us walk out of the room.

"Well, look who It is , we regret to inform you that, we have not found any other suspects since this morning."

It's Snape, "That means what exactly?" I ask

Snape shakes his head. "I'm sorry , If we do not find another suspect I'm afraid that you will be held accountable, furthermore from now on you must have an escort wherever you go."

"Severus, please. has certainly had enough situations to deal with today. I suggest that you leave her be." Mcgonagall says strictly. With that she shuts the door and turns to me.

She looks at me sadly. " " She sighs. "Look, Snape may be unhappy with you as of today, you must keep to yourself understand. When you go to potions lessons. Listen, do not do anything that would cause him to be unhappy with you. Go in take your lesson and wait until he tells you that you are free to go, failure to comply may land you inbetween a rock and a hard place. Now, go get some rest. The days events have difficult on you."

By the end of her speech I'm in tears. McGonagall looks at my sympathetically. "Look, Hermione, I know what it's like to lose friends."

I cough a few times, trying to choke back tears. I wipe my eyes. "I usually don't allow myself to be like this, but I miss them, more than anything, and what if more of them die? I don't even want to think about the fact I could lose more of them. Why do I need and escort?"

"Hermione, I really have no idea, It's late. I'll find out for you in the morning."

"That's great thank you." I solemly.

McGonagall look back at me"You must not give him any reason to accuse you." she tells me.

I give her a confused look. "I haven't, but I'm sure he's told the entire school, because even Malfoy thinks I've just murdered two people!" I say frustrated.

She takes my hand and guides me back to my room. "Please get some rest , we will dicuss this matter in the morning, alright?"

I nod, because I don't feel that I can talk without crying. I lie down in my new bedroom and McGonagall leaves closing the door behind her, I hear it lock. But yet I don't sleep.

**12:00 AM**

It seems like I have just layed here awake for hours.

_I wake up and see him dead, Screams fill my ears. Ear piercing screams, but I can't get away from them. Another scream I see a flash of black and then somebody lying on the floor, dead and still. Not moving. I close my eyes hoping the nightmare is over. But it is not, I see another body on the ground and I scream. What is happening why are all these people dying. Who could be targeting them. I thought that the castle was safe, I thought that hogwarts was one of the safest places to be. Then I see him lying on the floor dead amoung the others. Harry, is dead... we lost. Then my eyes go to Ginny, Luna, Fred and George and all of my other friends. All the people that I recognize from school. Lying dead on the floor of the great hall. I scream as somebody grabs my sholders._

"Hermione!" They yell. "Hermione, wake up!" "Hermione, we have to move you, now!"  
I sit up and blink fast. "Why?" I ask sleepy. "We believe that their has been a breech in security."  
"What about the rest of my friends!" I ask concerned.  
"We will make sure they are safe, until them come along with me please." McGonagall replies.  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask  
"That is classified, but I can assure you its perfectly safe."

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too short! Next Chapter will be up sometime during next week! Thanks**

**-HarmonyGames**


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

I stand startled. "I thought you said it was safe?"

"We thought so too, but apparently despite our efforts the grounds are still not secure"

"Then you should be evacuating everyone!"

"We will be, you and your friends are being targeted, we must put you first."

I frown. "Get everybody out now! Before me."

My professor looks at me. "We will get everybody out, we only need to worry about you for now."

She grabs me by the arm. We use side-along apparition to get there. I stumble as we reach our destination. It's quite dark and I can't see much. But I have some sick feeling this may have not been one of the order members or anybody on our side.

I hear laughing as one of them grabs my arm. "Ahhh, You're so gullible , I never thought that it would be you, whom we were able to trick, I was thinking we would have to take you by force."

"Somebody will come for me!"

I hear laughing, "so easily deceived to aren't you." I see Bellatrix emerge from the shadows. A maniacal smile on her face. "Go lock this one in the basement, I'd rather no see her pathetic face around my house."

I'm forced down the stairs and into the basement. The door locks and I suddenly feel all alone.

"Hello?" I hear a voice call

"Who are you?" I call back.

There is a long pause.

"Hermione?"

I'm surprised, who could this be, none of my other friends were taken, they were all killed.

I see a form come out from behind a pillar. I'm shocked at what I see.

"Ron?"

He walks over to me. I start to cry. "I...I thought you were dead.." I say stuttering.

He grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "I'm fine Hermione... What about you?"

"No, you're dead, I saw you dead, the Death Eaters killed you, you're not really you. Im being tricked. I'm not falling for it."

"It's really me Hermione. Neville is here too."

"Both of you? B...but you d...died.." I say sadly. I feel a lump in my throat and gulp.

"It's really me Hermione, no trick or illusion."

I nod. "I believe you." I smile. "it's really good to see you, I can't believe you're not dead."

Ron smiles. "Are you hurt?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm alright, a little shaken, I'll be fine though."

"Have they questioned you yet?" I ask

"No they never come down here."

I breathe deeply. At least that's one things I won't have to worry about. But if they do decide to question someone. I'm guessing they would want me. Ron and Neville are both Pureblood. Unlike me.

"What if they come for me?" I ask.

Ron shakes his head. "They won't, they only want us here so we are out of the way. If nobody can fight alongside Harry, The dark lord can take over."

"We have to get out!" I reply. "I... I can't take this! We have to get out! We can't let this happen! What if they kill Harry or the rest of our friends! They can fake as many deaths as they like!"

"Hermione." Ron calls softly. He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes. "Relax, we'll be okay, our friends will be okay."

"The security is compromised, there is a way Death Eaters can get In and out that we don't know about. But Harry is protected so nobody has a chance of getting him."

"what about you?"

"I was the suspected killer Ron, I was put under surveillance. I stayed with Mcgonagall and I guess it's was easier to get to me, less security and all."

"Somebody will come for us don't you think?" Ron asks.

"No." I shake my head. "We are all dead, they won't think twice about it... Ron were going to die here, nobody is coming for us..."

"Don't say that, they'll figure it out..."

I heat footsteps coming closer to us. A door opens. "Mudblood, you are needed upstairs."

I turn to Ron. "Take me instead." he says.

"Blood-traitor, your just as bad In my opinion, come along then, I'm

Sure we could find use for you as well."

We are escorted upstairs. "You brought the Mudbloods friend, how sweet, he can watch her suffer, that is unless she agrees to answer our questions."

I sit down at the table.

"Where is Potter?"

I glare at her. "oh, like you don't know."

I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Bellatrix glares at me. "I will give you one chance Mudblood and I swear if you don't tell me, I will not hesitate to force the answers out of you."

I hesitate. "The order was talking about moving him, he's might still be at Hogwarts. But if they did move him it would be to a safe house, I don't know where they are." I have to tell them something.

There is a long pause and I wait for a reply. Bella's icy eyes still glaring at me. I shake.

"Liar!"

"No, I swear that's all, that's all I know! Please!"

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Waiting and waiting, but It doesn't. I turn around to face Ron, and I see he's crying, but over what? I look down at the floor and realize what happened. I am dead, and everything is over.

I can't believe it. I won't be able to fight alongside my friends. We might not even win. For a few moments I got to be with Ron and now everything has been taken away from me.

Two words, Two seconds. Was all it took. To take the life of someone, someone who had so much more to live for.


	4. Two truths and a lie

**Chapter 4: Two Truths and A Lie**

**I look over to all the people in the room, I wonder what happened. I'm able to see everything, I mean I see my body on the floor. Ron seems sad, I guess he should be it was not too long ago that I thought I lost him.**

**I never even heard her say the words, those two dreaded words that could end everything. That one unforgivable curse that even the most powerful witch or wizard could fear.**

**"You Killed her!" I hear Ron yell. **

**Bellatrix smiles. "You think I would just kill the Mudblood after the dark lord ordered her presence? You think I would kill her without proper consent?" **

**Ron looks confused. "Shes not dead... Yet, she will be as soon as I get consent."**

**Ron breaks free from whoever is holding him and runs over to me, or my body, which still looks pretty lifeless from my perspective. He brushes hair away from my face and starts to call my name. **

**"Pick her up." Bellatrix orders. **

**Ron picks my limp form up off the ground. Then he's escorted back down to the basement. Where we get to live the rest of our lives, until Bellatrix is given consent to kill us. **

**I wake up in Ron's arms. "Hey" He calls softly. "I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead, I didn't recognize the curse she used on you."**

**I smile. "I didn't hear a thing." I say softly. He smiles back down at me.**

**"Are you alright?" He asks me.**

**"Fine" I say. "Just fine."**

**"You need to rest" he says**

**I shake my head. "No, we need to find a way out... Wheres Neville?"**

**"I'm right here Hermione." Neville calls. They both help me to sit up. I feel weak, but I have no intentions to rest. We need to find a way out of here. I can't let my friends die. I won't lose them... Not again.**

**Neville takes one look at me. Saddened almost, he gulps, looking like he's about to cry.**

**"Her... Hermione...? Can I ask you something." He stammers.**

**I nod a yes. "Luna... Is she alright?"**

**"As far as I know, she was really depressed by your death, she thought I did it."**

**"You?" Neville questioned.**

**"Yeah." I laugh. "But at least I know I'm not the killer now."**

**Both of them smile at me. "I don't want anyone else to die." I say solemnly. "They won't take anyone else away from me... From us."**

**"Hermione, we just cannot do anything. We are prisoners, we won't be able to control what happens from here." Ron says.**

**I look him right in the eyes. A single tear runs down my face. I breathe in deeply. "okay." I nod. "I understand."**

**"Look sweetheart, I don't want to die, I know you don't, we'll get out of here together. Dead or Alive... I promise."**

**"We can't just abandon everyone! I understand we can't get out! But we at least have to try, we have to."**

**"Hermione, we did. For hours and hours before you got here."**

**"There is no chance." Neville added "sorry..."**

**I shake my head. "I don't believe it." I reply sternly. Not wanting to push away and chance we have of getting out of here. I look over at Ron and then down at my feet. "we can get out of here." I say. "I know we can."**

**Ron grabs both my hands and sighs. "If you have a plan Hermione, I'll help you in any way I can."**

**I smile,"since we can get out ourselves, somebody will have to let us out, we will wait until they come downstairs, we will wait right outside the door, and knock them unconscious when they come in, take their wand and apparate out."**

**Ron stares wide eyed at me. "Have you been planning this for hours?"**

**"don't underestimate me." I say "of course I haven't" I smile back. "Just thought if It now."**

**He looks back at Neville. Then to me again. "What if it doesn't work?" Ron asks.**

**"It'll work, I reply, I will at least get the two of you out."**

**"What about you? I can't leave you here?" Ron says surprised. "No way, I'll die before I leave you."**

**I smile. "Thanks, but I'll be okay If I get left. I'm not sure about you..."**

**"what's that supposed to mean!"**

**I shrug. "Nothing, just I guess that I can maybe er ... Resist longer than you."**

**Ron shrugs. Thinks for a moment, then laughs. "Probably true."**

**"Hermione..."Neville asks. "Do you think. This will actually work?" **

**I smile back at him. "Look." I say. "As far as getting out of this place goes, we don't have a lot of choices." **

**"Hermione, it's just that... I don't think that it'll work out to well."**

**"Do you know what will happen to us." I ask in a stern tone. "we stay we die, we get caught we die, our plan fails we die, our plan works well, maybe we live a little longer. Which door do you want to take?" I ask**

**HOGWARTS (Harry POV)**

**" , I'm afraid I have some bad news."**

**"What is it, not another one of my friends..."**

**"I'm afraid So, was found dead this morning."**

**I stare at her wide eyed. "You said she would be safe, you told me that this was for our protection, for her protection!" **

**"I apologize for this . The more Auorors and ministry case workers will be along to assist the current ones in this case. We shall find the murders point of entry and their identity." **

**I nod. "I've just lost both my best friends, you think that is enough! They're dead because of me! It's my fault!" I yell. **

**She looks at me sadly. "I assure you that we will find who did this, they will be punished. You may be expected to testify if they are tried in a court of law."**

**"fine, If I am needed I will go. If I am not do not expect me to go to the trial."**

**"Very well Mr. Potter, thank you for your time ."**

**"Before I go i have one more thing to say, you better find a way to protect the rest of the students! How could you let this happen! Neville, Ron and Hermione? All dead, who knows the next targets? Fred, George, Ginny, Luna? You better keep us safe."**

**I leave her looking stunned, the. Walk away. Mad, sad and Disappointed all at the same time. As I enter the common room Ginny runs over to me.**

**"Harry? What did she say to you? What happened?" She asks me.**

**I breathe deeply a lump forming in my throat. "Hermione, shes dead." I say.**

**It looks like tears are staring to form in her eyes. She blinks quickly a bunch of times. **

**"Harry... Are you ok?"**

**"No! I can't say I am, both my best friends are dead! Ginny, I'll never see them again don't you get it? They are DEAD! It will never be okay. Not for a long time." I say outraged. **

**She reaches for my hand but I pull away. "Stay away from me." I say. "I never want to see any of you again."**

**Ginny looks hurt and gets up to leave. "Fine, don't expect me to pity you anymore."**

**Before I can reply she runs out of the room and I sign. She may not like me anymore, or want to be my friend. But at least she is less of a target for death eaters and she is protected. **


	5. Addition and Subtraction

**Hope you like this one! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Addition and Subtraction

"The last one, I guess" Neville says in an almost questioning tone that makes me wonder I'd he's really serious about trying to find a way out of here.

I turn away from him for a while and start to think. "How exactly did you guys get here?" I ask. "We're all dead to the rest of the world, and I don't know any spells that could do this except for an inferi, but that seems to be irrelevant to the subject"

"Hermione, I don't really care about spells right now" Ron tells me. "All I care about right now is the fact that we get out of here."

I nod in return, and sigh. The only thing we can do now is wait, wait for somebody to come down so we could possibly have a chance of getting out. I lean against the wall for what seems like hours and soon fall into a sitting position on the cold hard cement floor of the cellar. Groaning I manage to ask Ron and Neville another question. "How often do they come down here?"

They shrug "sometimes once a day, other times they'll leave us for two or three, usually they come in the middle of the night."

"Well done" I say sarcastically.

"What?" Ron asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You don't think that would have been important to tell me before I stood by the door for like three hours?" I yell

"You never asked." He replied shrugging.

"I never asked? I'm sorry but I didn't think I would need to considering the fact that we are locked in the basement."

"Shut up already!" Ron yells back at me. "I've had enough of you."

I'm taken aback at his words. I blink fast a few times and sigh. I look over at Neville who is still silent, the only thing I can hear now is soft footsteps walking down the stairs.

"We'll, what are you waiting for? Lets go." I whisper softly hoping whoever is coming down the stairs doesn't hear me.

"Forget it Hermione, it's hopeless."

I cross my arms. "Well now it is." I say sarcastically. The door opens and a small blonde haired girl is throw on the ground and the door closes just about as quickly as it opened.

"Luna?" I question.

She stares up at me. "Hermione? I thought you were dead?"

I smile "No, and I can't seem to find out what on earth could cause this I mean there are bodies! How are they faking our deaths?"

Ron groans "enough! Just make up a better plan to get us out of here!"

I turn his way and glare at him. "Oh, so my first one wasn't good enough?"

"Stop fighting! You two are acting like children!" Neville yells.

HOGWARTS (Harry POV)

"Harry?" I hear someone call

I spin around and find myself face to face with a ministry worker. "What is your relation to uh, Miss Luna Lovegood?"

"Did something happen?" I ask slowly.

"Yes, she was found dead this morning."

I feel angry inside, how come all these people are dying? Who could possibly get past all the ministry workers? All the teachers, and the aurors? I feel like something is missing here.

MALFOY MANOR (Hermione POV)

"How do we get out?" Luna asks sweetly

I sigh. "We don't." I reply sliding down the wall into a sitting position, shaking my head and muttering to myself. "I was crazy to think we'd ever find a way out, we're stuck here, forever."

"We'll find a way out." Luna says smiling.

"Luna, if we're ever getting out, it's going to be because somebody let us out." I stand up and start to walk away from her.

"Hermione, wait."

"Wait? Where am I supposed to go! There is nowhere to go! In case you haven't noticed we are trapped in a basement!"

I can tell Luna noticed the tears in my eyes. "It's alright Hermione, it'll be okay."

"If you haven't noticed I'm the only one here who they wouldn't think twice about killing, all three of you are purebloods, unlike me. If anyone's going to die, it's me.."

Nobody reacts, I slowly rub my eyes dry. "Nevermind" I mumble.

"Don't you think somebody will find us?" Luna asks.

"Luna, the outside world thinks we're dead! All of us, nobody would know the difference."

I wonder how Luna is staying so calm through all of this chaos. She smiles at me. "What about Draco Malfoy?" She states.

I force myself to glare at her. "Seriously? Draco, Draco Malfoy would rather die than help a mudblood and her friends."

"Hermione!" Luna exclaims obviously surprised at my use of the word "mudblood"

"You know it's true." I reply sounding unsure of myself.

Luna sighs solemnly "if you keep this up you're going to end up hating who you are."

"Thank you Luna, but I think I already do, if I was smarter I could get us out of here , if I was better and magic I could try wandless spells. I've never had something like this happen, this is the first time I don't know if we can do anything..."

"Hermione... How long have you been here? Have you slept since then?" Luna asks in her small sweet voice, still calm and caring like none of this happened, like we're not about to die.

"I don't know a day maybe? No, I haven't slept since I arrived why?" I reply shortly

"You should rest, I think you're just tired." She smiles back at me "everything will be alright in the morning, and you'll feel a lot better after you've had some sleep."

I reach up and run my hand through my messy brown hair, and shake my head. "I don't think sleep will help me Luna..."

"You look so tired Hermione, you'll be able to think clearer in the morning."

I nod and turn away from her, pulling my jacket off I fold it into the best square-like form I can and place it on the ground then curl up trying to find a comfortable spot. This is my life for the next few days, either somebody will find us by some unknown miracle or we will all just die and nobody will be the wiser. Whatever the outcome may be I just hope it happens soon.

I wake up to almost entirely darkness, and think its still. Night but then I remember we're locked in a basement, it's always dark here. Day two, I think to myself i just hope that nobody comes to bother us today and no new additions to our little club are made every person here is another person gone from the outside world, a staged death, a lie.

* * *

Please review hope you liked it thanks for reading :)


End file.
